The Proposal
by JessieLightyear
Summary: Wally and Artemis head out for a romantic evening at "Le Chateau Fleur", Central City's finest restaurants. In both of their pockets are rings they are going to propose with, but the other has no idea.


**Hey everyone. **

**Yes it's another Spitfire fluff piece. What can I say, I'm addicted. This one takes place January right before the episode "Salvage". I still don't own Young Justice, but I can borrow Greg's toys for a little :)**

**Alright so get traught and get reading everyone **

Wally bit his lip and straightened his tie again. He was nervous. No nervous wasn't a strong enough word. He was out of his mind with worry. It wasn't everyday you went to _Le Chateau Fleur, _one of the fanciest restaurant in Central City (He still had to find someway to repay Dick for getting him the reservation), with your girlfriend of 5 years and ask her to marry you. Tonight had to go perfectly. Wally had pulled out all the stops for this night. He put his jacket on and straightened the collar.

"Tonight's going to be fine." He said slipping his hand in his pocket and feeling the velvet ring box there. "Tonight's going to be perfect." He told himself then picked up his keys.

"You ready to go beautiful?" Wally asked and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just one sec." Artemis said and pinned one final piece of hair back. She took one final look and went through her mental checklist. Light makeup that wasn't to trashy, check. The earrings Wally got her for her birthday last year, check. Green dress sure to Wally's chin hit the floor, check. Engagement ring in her purse, check.

That's right, she was going to propose tonight. Sure it was typically something that the boyfriend did, but Artemis was tired of waiting around. They'd been dating for five years and to be honest they were practically married already. They'd been living together for a year and a half and did all the things normal married people did. Why not make it official? So today she was going to make it official. She pulled the ring out of her clutch one last time and looked at it.

"Tonight's the night." She said and kissed the ring. She was a little nervous, but after everything they'd been through it was the right move. She put it back in her purse and walked out. "Alright I'm ready. Do I look okay?" She asked turning to let Wally see her fully. He let out a long sigh and straighten his tie again at the sight of her wearing a floor length green and silver backless dress and a few blond curls loose around her face. The rest of her hair was pinned up to allow his focus on her grey eyes and the earrings he had gotten her last year.

"You look, absolutely stunning." He said. She smiled.

"Watch yourself there Baywatch, we're going out in public."

"I don't know, maybe we should just stay in tonight." He said pulling her close to him. She laughed and lightly pecked his lips.

"No way, you've been promising me _Le Chateau Fleur _all week and I want it. I've heard amazing things about their Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Alright then let's go." He said leading them outside.

They traveled to _Le Chateau Fleur _in Wally's slightly beat up car. It wasn't the usual car to show up at _Le Chateau Fleur, _but the 19-year-old valet didn't seem to mind; Wally was a little nervous about leaving any car in that kid's hand, but Artemis pulled him inside.

"Reservations?" The hostess asked.

"Two for West." He said. She check her list and smiled.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. West." She said.

"Oh we're not married." He said.

"Yeah, we're not married." She repeated.

"Oh I'm terrible sorry, the reservations say an anniversary."

"Yeah, 5 years dating." Artemis said.

"I'm so sorry again. This is your table, I'll give you a chance to look at the menu and your waiter will be with you shortly." She walked away leaving Wally and Artemis alone.

"Remind me to kill Dick later; that whole routine was probably something he set up." He said.

"So you admit that you got these through him." She said smirking. Wally stuck his tongue out and she kicked him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You can't do that here Wally."

"Oh and you can kick me under the table." She smiled and fluttered her eyelids.

"Why of course." At that point their waiter came up to their table with a basket of rolls.

"Hi, I'm Jacob and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with any soups or salads? Maybe a bottle of wine?"

"I'll start with just a water." Wally said.

"I'll have an iced tea." Artemis said, "And a chef salad with raspberry vinegret dressing."

"Alright, I'll get these order in and let you look at the entree section a little more."

"Oh I don't think you need to, Wally you know what you want right."

"Sure do babe." He said winking. She rolled her eyes, but still turned a slight pink. "I'll have the filet mignon medium rare with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans."

"And I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Alright great, would you like me to leave the menus?"

"No I don't think so." Wally said and Artemis shook her head.

"Okay I'll get them out of the way then and I'll bring out your salad as soon as it's ready."

"You must have eaten before we came." Artemis said.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Because normally the waiter asks us when our friends are getting here after you've ordered."

"I can't help it I've got a"

"High metabolism, I know, I know."

"Yeah and you love it."

"Eh, not so much sometimes."

"But you love me, right babe?"

"Well…"

"Oh Artemis you wound me."

"Hey I didn't say I don't love you. In fact I very much don't not love you."

"Very good, now try it without the quadruple negative."

"You realize you just made yourself Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Come on Arty say it."

"Nope, not if you call me Arty."

"Oh come on, here I'll start you. Wally, I. Okay now you finish"

"Wally, I wish you wouldn't call me Arty." She said with a smile.

"Ugh, come on!" At this point Jacob came back with their drinks.

"Okay a water for you sir and an iced tea for you. Can I get you anything else?"

"No I think we're good for now." Wally said.

"Alright great. Just let me know if you need anything." He said and walked away. Leaving just Wally and Artemis all by themselves.

_It's way to early in the evening Wally. _

**Come on Artemis, at least let the food get here before you ask. You know how he is on an empty stomach**

_I mean it probably wouldn't be the worst idea. If she bails you could run after her without having to also grab the check. Alright, let's do this_

**You should just do it. The sooner you do it the sooner you'll have an answer**

"Artemis-"

"Wally I-" They both started and then both laughed.

"You go first." Artemis said.

"No you please." Wally said. Rather than have this go on all night, Artemis took a deep breath and started.

"Wally we've been through a lot together. And I could go into some long flowery speech about how you've saved my life and how I couldn't be the person I am right now, this person that you and M'gann and Dick and Conner and all of them love without you, but I'm not that girl so I won't." She slipped her hand into her clutch. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is… Wally let's get married." Wally looked down at the gold ring she was holding up for him. He looked at her hand and then up at her and back at her hand then laughed. He laughed quite loudly actually and Artemis was somewhat insulted.

"Okay I know I'm not good at stuff like this, but I don't think that's necessary." She said. Wally leaned forward and kissed her, as much as was socially acceptable in a restaurant like _Le Chateau Fleur. _

"Babe it was amazing." He said. "I'm laughing because of this." He pulled out his ring. "Because I was getting ready to ask you too." It was Artemis's turn to look down at the ring, up at Wally, and back at the ring. She too started laughing and kissed Wally's cheek.

"Well then, I guess we're getting married." She said looking at the gold band in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Wally said. He put the ring on her finger, then she put the ring on his. They both laughed again. "Hey you know what we should do."

"What?"

"Well we should both tweet that we just proposed to each other then we can both at reply that we said yes." He said grinning.

"I am not tweeting about this right now. We're at _Le Chateau Fleur." _

"So? It's a super good idea."

"Yeah but I proposed first, you're idea makes it sound like we proposed at the same time."

"You only proposed first because I let you go ahead."

"Hey I offered, but you refused."

"No, I was just being a gentleman."

"Well a gentleman doesn't text during dinner."

"It's not texting it's tweeting."

"Ugh, Wally shut up."

"Make me." Artemis proceed to shove a roll in her fiancee's mouth.

Yes they were still slightly immature yes they didn't always have it all together, yes there would probably still be nights were one of them slept on the couch (and then of course those nights were they both ended up sleeping on the couch)

But they were in love

And damn it all if they didn't love each other, this day and all the days to come.


End file.
